1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular, to a computer implemented method and apparatus for generating labor standards. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program product for utilizing digital video modeling to generate labor standards from video data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Labor standards are guidelines implemented by organizations to standardize and streamline the performance of repetitive tasks. Labor standards describe in detail how one or more tasks of a process should be performed. For example, labor standards may describe the performance of a discrete set of motions to complete a particular task, the type of tools necessary to perform the discrete set of motions, and an amount of time allocated to complete the discrete set of motions in a safe and repeatable way. A discrete set of motions is one or more motions that must be performed to complete a task. The completion of a task requires the performance of a sequence of motions. The sequence of motions is a series of one or more discrete sets of motions. By implementing labor standards, tasks are performed with greater efficiency.
For example, a labor standard relating to bricklaying may include a description for the placement of a bricklayer's feet in relation to a wall, a mortar box, and a pile of bricks; a description of an optimum height for the mortar box and bricks in relation to the bricklayer; and the discrete set of motions necessary for selecting a brick, applying mortar, and placing the brick into the wall. The sequence of motions includes the discrete set of motions relating to the selection of a brick, applying mortar, and placing the brick into the wall. In addition, this labor standard may specify a specific orientation of each brick in the pile of bricks, a preferred depth of the mortar box, and a time for completing each motion in the discrete set of motions.
One currently used method for developing labor standards requires an industrial engineer to break the selected task down into component parts. Each component part is analyzed using time studies, motion studies, and work sampling. After sufficient data has been gathered, the industrial engineer can eliminate unnecessary motions and allocate an amount of time to perform the remaining motions to complete the task in an efficient manner. However, this method of generating labor standards is time and labor intensive because it may require a team of industrial engineers to closely monitor numerous workers performing the task over an extended period of time to collect enough data to create an optimum labor standard.
Another currently used method for generating a labor standard involves the use of industry-specific standards to form a generic labor standard. Because every task is comprised of a discrete set of motions, such as picking up a product and putting it on a pallet, moving a pallet to a particular location, and unloading the pallet, various industries have compiled accepted standards describing how long each particular motion from the set of motions should take. The sum of the motions necessary for completing a task forms the generic labor standard. However, this method uses industry standards that may fail to take into consideration particular details of performing the task at a given environment or under certain conditions. For example, the industry standards may not account for the fact that an older machine might take more time to load a product onto a pallet. Furthermore, the industry standards may not account for the fact that more time might be required to load a more fragile load or a heavier load. In addition, some industries may even lack industry standards for certain novel motions.
The currently used methods for generating labor standards are impractical. Using industry standards permits the rapid creation of a generic labor standard. However, the generic labor standard may be unrealistic or unusable because it is not customized to a particular task. Similarly, although the use of an industrial engineer to develop a labor standard by using time and motions studies overcomes these shortcomings, these types of standards are time and labor intensive.